¿ILUSIÓN O REALIDAD?¿PESADILLA O SUEÑO?
by alma y yuriko
Summary: hola aqui traigo un fanfic que en principio trata de ningen soñando con conocer de verdad a sonic para ahogarle con preguntas que se ase...nah mentira para conocer a su héroe preferido y a su amigo disfruten de la lectura PD: tienen tres dias para decirle su apodo para saber a quien me refiero lean el fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**HOOOOLAAAA SEGURAMENTE NO SABRAN QUIEN SOY NI COMO ME LLAMO POR VAGOS DE NO LEER MI PERFIL ¬o¬**

**ALMA:querrás decir NUESTRO perfil**

**NO EL MIO**

**ALMA: ella es yuriko y es...mhmhm * le tapa la boca ***

**YURIKO:por lo menos no saben mi apodo**

**KATE: ES...* mirada maliciosa * mejor no digo...ES * pelea asi que para vuestra decepción o alegria quitamos todo contenido de pelea de gatas XD * **

**MIKU:bien mientras se pelean haremos el fic de como conocimos a sonic...**

…**...-...**

* * *

**¿ILUSION O REALIDAD? ¿PESADILLA O SUEÑO?**

Nosotras eramos dos hermanas...**(alma:cuando conocimos a sonic no toda la vida de este robot humano)(miku:perdón)**

había una vez una alma que quería conocer a su ídolo de héroe por parte de las demás que querían conocerlo por varias razones de preguntas

ALMA:

por saber ¿como rescata personas al correr tan veloz y como tails lo sigue?**(alma:es como mie**** lo sigue)(miku:tengo que eliminar palabrotas por que es obsceno)**¿por que los fans critican los nuevos juegos de sonic quejándose quitando sonic generation?

KATE KAT:

¿como puede soportar que lo emparejen con shadow silver y hasta ¡eggman!?**(alma:kate no soporta el yaoi de sonic le da asco y mas cuando es sin razón)(kate * descansando de la pelea * :he...he.. es...* inspira * cierto *expira * uffff)**¿por que los fans en fics y arts lo hacen el mas femenino en eso...cuando es mas hombre o erizo macho?

KAMA:

¿por que a sonic le persigue una eriza rosa?**(alma:¿enserio?)(kama:que? Tiene sentido)(alma:no soporto tu inocencia)(kama:buffff *infla los mofletes* la otra si tiene sentido)**¿por que los fans los emparejan cuando es obvio que sonic la odia y ella lo quiere secuestrar?

MIKU:

¿por que no crean mas música de los personajes y no solo de las fases y sonic?**(alma:por que solo quieren a sonic...(miku:pero los otros importan)(alma:pero puede que sea por no tener presupuesto...vaya pregunta ¬ .¬)(miku:ya pero mira la segunda¬o¬)**¿por que no han puesto a marine en otros juegos con voz?

ALTE:

¿por que eggman no se muere con los robots explotados y ataque motosierra del erizo?**(alma:como? si no no habría trama)(alte:ya pero es ilógico)**¿por que cuando lo ataca no salpica sangre?**(alma:¡¿ENSERIO?!como va salpicar sangre ¬.¬*)(alte:lo dije ilogico muajajaja)**

Or...DIGO YURIKO:

¿si sonic es azul,habla,corre rápido y es un erizo porque en sonic x a la gente no le da un susto de muerte y menos chris? **(alma:por que seguro son todos raros pues¿quien diantres no se asustaría al verlo antes de ser su amigo?(yuriko:tu...y la gente drogadicta,que fuma maria...* se oye una voz:**_**mariiiiiaaaaaaa O.O**_**...alma ¿oíste eso?)(alma:no...)**¿por que emparejan a sonic y shadow con humanas cuando eso seria antropomorfizoofilia XD?

Y bueno sus preguntas tenían que ser respondidas especialmente la de or...digo yuriko y gracias al cielo eso NO se hizo realidad

**FIN XD **

V

**V **

**V**

NAH no se crean fue en una noche cuando el robot humano donde dormían alma y las otras...mejor la llamare** ningen **humana/o en japones para no confundir;bueno cuando dormía con sus peluches de sonic y tails clásicos**,**ningen sintió algo raro como si la observaran fue a hacer sus necesidades y volvió a dormir**(alma:no era necesario añadir eso *sonrojada *)(miku:perdon)**

pero lo que no imaginaba era que un zorrito amarillo junto con un erizo azul volaban por su ventana y la observaban.**(todas:NO malpiensen luego cuando se volvió a dormir se fueron a descansar al prado de al lado)**

A la mañana siguiente ningen se despertó emocionada por su día de cumpleaños**(alma y sus partes:nuestro)**y fue donde estaban sus ''padres''(porque es un ''robot'' humano controlado por alma y ya saben quien mas)para que le dieran un feliz cumpleaños pero se habían ido a trabajar temprano;luego de comer desayuno y deprimirse por eso oyó una voz desconocida que no venia de fuera si no de adentro y se puso nerviosa lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el ordenador...OK no fue el nintendo por si era su imaginación encerrándose en su cuarto junto un teléfono de emergencia**(alma:creian que eramos descuidadas heee)**cuando de repente vio una silueta rara se puso nerviosa y abrazo sus peluches de sonic y tails clásicos y...

-estoy en casa...-dijo una voz misteriosa y que ningen reconocia

-no puede ser...-se dijo a si misma

pum

PUM

**pum**

**¡PUM!**

**-**t-tia rosa...-dijo sorprendida

-hola querida ¿donde están tus padres?¿se han ido a trabajar?-pregunto algo muy simple

-si mama esta en frente trabajando en el bar-el bar de enfrente era donde trabajaba

-a bueno entrégales esto bueno me voy a trabajar adios-se fue entregándole una misterios bolsa de... ¡la compra! - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

-bueno *suspiro * pensé que seria algo mas emocionante-salio hacia la cocina y puso la bolsa sobre la mesa y observo sus peluches de sonic y tails(no ase falta decir clásicos)los abrazo muy fuerte pues el monstruo no había despertado y ese era...su abuela.

No se crean el cuento de la abuela buena esta era un monstruo gritaba por todo y discutía con ella y luego chivarse a su madre para que la regañe y castigue a pesar de que ella tenia razón y aprovechando de que su madre fuera su hija y peor trataba como una princesa a la tonta de su hermana descuidada por eso prefiere no hablar con ella.

Después de un largo día de trabajo en casa ayudando como buena chica...nah mentira no se crean solo se dio un baño se vistió disfruto de su cumpleaños con su fiesta que sus padres prepararon y sus regalos bueno sorpresa **(alma:cajas unas p****as cajas con lapices o libretitas o...¡nada!)(las demas:y diarios que tenemos 4 diarios sin usar)después** de tal fiesta de amigas falsas y tacañas durmió como siempre. el siguiente día su rutina de vacaciones: dormir nintendo,baño,desayuno,nintendo,ordenador,wii estropeada(de nuevo ¬ ¬ *),comer,ordenador,beber,ordenador...etc(el resto ya lo sabéis XD)

-bufff oh sonic no sabes lo dura que es mi vida aburrida no como la tuya y tails ojala fuera pequeña y adorable como tu para que me hicieran caso -se quedo pensando un momento

o mejor...ojala fuerais reales...

lo que no sabia era que con esas palabras su sueño se podría hacer realidad

…**...**

**YURIKO:espero que os guste la hemos echo con esmero**

**ALMA: si no hay problema alguno**

**KATE KAT:la continuaremos con gusto**

**MIKU:y regaremos un arbusto XD**

**KAMA:dejaos de rimas**

**ALTE:que causan grima**

**TODAS:adiós esperamos que les guste y por favor no nos insulten T.T**

**CHAO**

**pd:poned el apodo de yuriko o si no os dejara fritos XD**

**PD2:Y TRES DIAS ESPERARE PARA QUE DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2:una pesadilla muy anormal

**YURIKO:hola amigos bueno respecto a mi apodo seguire esperando reviews pero que tambien inventen un apodo que me quede :3**

**ALMA:que tal ''loca'',''amargada''...**

**YURIKO:¡CALLATE! ¬ ¬***

**ALMA:bueno empezamos esto de una vez **

…**...**

AHHHHHH*bosteza* que buen día bueno voy a jugar con el nintendo a sonic rush adventure

decía alegre una ningen acaba de despertar a iniciar un nuevo día de propenso descanso en su vacaciones de verano con su único juego de sonic por jugar sin contar mario y sonic en los juegos olímpicos de invierno y londres 2012 y la de la wii rota sonic y el caballero negro...etc. inicio su día como todos los días...primero el nintendo,después el baño,arreglarse y comer... pero no podía dejar de pensar en su extraño sueño:

**FLASHBACK**

_ella estaba en un espacio extraño el cual había una playa y un extraño individuo montado en una tabla de surf y surfeaba como cualquier surfista lo raro de el es que era alguien que no sabia nadar_

_y bueno ¿como rayos puede surfear si no puede nadar?pues así era de curiosidad fue a preguntar._

_''disculpe* **le toca el hombro ***¿como pu- ¿¡QUE?!_

_''¿si?''_

_allí en frente suyo estaba una versión humanizada de su héroe favorito:sonic el erizo_

_y estaba bastante guapo la verdad su cuerpo tenia abdominales nada sobrepasado solo como un chico normal,su peinado era azul para tras como sus púas,sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y vestía solo con un bañador tipo short de color rojo._

_''no puede ser...* **murmura***debe ser un sueño,voy a probar algo...TU''_

_''¿he?***mira confuso***¿que quieres?''_

_''***le señala*** quiero que tengas orejas y cola de erizo y tus amigos estén donde estén también''_

_de repente a ''sonic le salio orejas y cola de erizo siendo así demostró que solo era un sueño lo cual la alegraba por no volver a mirar a ese ''sonic'' sexy como humano y se deprimía por que era un sueño y no conocer al sonic de verdad...pero bueno da igual de repente salieron todos los amigos de sonic diciendo esto:_

_''alma,miku,yuriko...''_

_''Q-QUE'' dijo ningen sorprendida_

_''kate,kama,alte''_

_''PARAD q-que q-q-quereis''_

_''ayúdanos por favor no nos abandones,nuestro destino esta en tus manos...''_

_''¿q-q-que quereis decir con eso? Y ¿c-como m-me conocéis?_

_''dirás nos conocéis nuestro destino esta en tus o vuestras manos no nos defrauden...o acabaremos así:''_

_lo que vio ningen no tenia precio se veían todos en un lugar desierto con tierra color marrón y el cielo pintado de rojo lo que vio en adelante la asusto esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla:_

_**se veía a los personajes de sonic de una manera tétrica como en un creepy-pasta y sacados de sonic exe**(el cual la traumo mucho (no tanto como tails doll) pero confiaba en sonic si son muy sensibles no lo busquen)**se veía a cada uno tristemente pálidos y muy delgados con los ojos negros y las pupilas rojas llorando sangre,lamentando que ella no pudiera ayudarlos,caminando en ese sendero sin fin hasta que cayeron con un grito desgarrador que al oírlo te encojeria he esprimiria el corazón ademas antes de caer dijeron esto:**_

_**''por que no nos ayudaste nunca te importamos siempre fuimos una farsa para ti...por tu culpa acabamos asi pero no te guardamos rencor te perdonamos...''**_

_ningen...no miku,alma,kate,yuriko,kama y hasta alte se pusieron pálidas asustadas por lo que acabaron de ver ellas lloraban fuerte deseando que eso acabase que no tenían que perdonarles nada hasta que ellas cayeron desmalladas de tanto llanto..._

_''noooooooooo* **jadea * **solo fue un sueño uff * **se queda pensando* **sonic tails..._

_miraba melancólicamente los peluches y empezó a sollozar muy poco audible _

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

eso mas bien parecía una pesadilla muy feroz que salio de ella como si le estuviera avisando de un peligro derramo unas cuantas lagrimas al pensar eso pero dicha cosa era imposible pues bien ¿de que los tenia que proteger? De algo como ¿eggman? no...ellos podían solos contra el entonces ¿de que? No lo sabia pensaba en cada villano pero no se le ocurría nada hasta que cayo en algo...

''¿que estoy pensando?solo fue un sueño no es real y de paso todo es ficción nada ni nadie podría hacer que sonic apareciera enfrente mio como si nada,todo es solo ficción''

aquí lo controlo yuriko

cayo en algo acababa de hacer trizas su esperanza de conocerlo pero...era la verdad y no podia con ella y su sueño no demostraba nada solo era cosas que su mente e imaginacion creaban para poder acabar con su estupidez de querer conocerlos pero ¿porque ese sueño?se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿que significaba? Seguía preguntándose.

''basta solo era un sueño nada especial solo acontecimientos inventados por mi fantasía(kama:¿pero porque...?)BASTAAAAA*** grita fuerte* **solo fue un sueño no tiene un dichoso sentido ENTENDISTE BENDITA SEA*** le salian lagrimas en ese momento *** (kama:si...)

por si lo preguntais lo controlaba alma en ese momento 

**''**he que pasa estas bien ¿con quien hablas?'' pregunto su abuela

''¿he? No soy yo fue la tele''

efectivamente la tele estaba encendida y ella estaba viendo...bueno no os incumbe pero algo en el cual podían gritar eso, el cual ella le creyó y se fue a limpiar quien sabe que pero ella aun sufría por dentro ya que su sueño no la dejaba en paz repitiendo varias secuencias en su mente hasta que quedo desmallada por tales escenas tan deprimentes que acababa de ver...su abuela la intento despertar pero no podía parecía estar en un profundo sueño...

q-que pasa ¿he? ***mira su cuerpo *** no puede ser soy yo alma ¿c-como pude volver a ser yo? y¿que es esa luz?

…...

**ALMA: a mi me dejaron como pendeja y estúpida ¿como no puedo saberlo? Se trata de mhmj ¬x¬***

**YURIKO:no lo puedes decir alma solo en el próximo capitulo ^^U y bueno esperaremos sus reviews con ya saben que y perdonadnos la demora y no lo subimos ayer en nuestro mundo humano las madres son muy estrictas con eso y le importa poco si escribimos algo cuando nos toca turno y no poder subirlo pero bueno...**

**KAMA:he echo muy poco mi aparición T-T y de paso salgo mal TTOTT**

**KATE:y yo iba a salir T.T**

**YURIKO:en el próximo saldrás mas y tu kate ya saldrás también y ahora CALLAOS LA BOCA O-o**

**MIKU Y ALTE:fuiste muy dura**

**TODAS:perdón por aburriros CHAO**


End file.
